EL CASTGO DE LAS PERVERTIDAS
by M.Y.U. Kinky's girls
Summary: Cuando las Kinkys llegan al mundo de Hogwarts tendran que enfrentarse a un grupo de hombres furioso... pero ellos no adivinarian que las chicas pueden cambiar las cosas tan alocadamente!


Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece. Todo es de J.K.Rowling, ok???? Warnings: PG-13. No hay Lemmon, ni slash, pero si hay vocabulario obceno.' Notas: Dedicado a las Kinkys. Las kiero muchio!!!!! Y aguante el lado oskuro!!!!!  
  
Esta historia se me ocurrio mientras me bañaba. Pero debo aclarar que encontre inspiracion en una de Daniliz (que me encantan sus fics!) asi como en otras mas!. Espero ke les guste!!! Y lean los fiks de daniliz!!!!  
  
EL CASTIGO DE LAS PERVERTIDAS by Sexy Viper  
  
Erase una vez un grupo conformado por (un momento... esperen que cuente... 1,2,3,6,7... 7!) siete chicas denominado "Las Kinkys". Dicha elite de muchachas se dedicaba a la difusion de historias homoeroticas de sus personajes de ficcion favoritos... pero el problema es que ellas no sabian que dichos personajes no eran tan ficticios.  
  
Silvina: Y miren esta de Lucius y Snape!!!  
  
Todas: Oooohhhh!!!!!  
  
Paula: Acaso ese no es Lupin???  
  
Andy: Haiii!!!, pero ke esta haciendo???  
  
Bell: Le esta soplando el microfono a MI Sirius! Kawaii!!!!  
  
Barby: Pero lo mejor es esta!  
  
Barby saca una foto donde se ve a Snape colandose a Lupin.  
  
Soledad: Para mi gusto, le falta algo de masoquismo...  
  
Angie: Y ademas, no hacen buena pareja juntos... prefiero a Lupin con Black!   
  
Pero la diversion de las siete muchachas se vio interrumpida por un extraño suceso. Al puro estilo "Miyuki-chan in the wonderland" una mano salio del interior del album de fotografias y arrastro a las siete chicas a adentro del mismo. Las chicas sintieron un fuerte sacudon mientras eran transportadas a no se donde. Despues de varias vueltas, cayeron en medio de una sala con paredes de piedra y una chimnea encendida. Las chicas se incorporaron y vieron frente a ellas un grupo de hombres con caras de pocos amigos.  
  
Barby: Holaaaa!!!! Todo bien? Sus casas bien? Sus cosas bien? Todo bien? Y coco?  
  
Los hombres miraron a la extraña con cara de: O.o????  
  
Pau: Pssttt! B-ko... creo que estan desconcertados...  
  
B-ko: Nahh... espera a que me disfraze de abrochadora... ahi vas a ver una verdadera cara de desconcierto.  
  
Sole: Si intentan algo yo los ato. Traje el latigo por las dudas   
  
Silvina: Y para que vas a disfrazarte de abrochadora?  
  
B-ko: Como para que!? Es que me queda tan sexy ese traje!!!  
  
Todas: O.o"  
  
Hombre 1: Ejemmmm...  
  
Las chicas se voltean y ven a un ejemplar del sexo masculino ataviado de negro, con el cabello del mismo color y una ganchuda y sexy nariz.  
  
B-ko se levanta rapidamente, pero Angie la toma de la cintura y la hace caerse en el suelo al grito de:  
  
Angie: ES MIOOOO!!!!!  
  
B-ko: Yo lo vi primero BRUJA!!!!!  
  
Angie: Esta viste primero!!!!  
  
Snape: YA DEJEN DE DECIR IDIOTECES POR UN MOMENTO!  
  
Las dos chicas se quedaron . pasmadas y se tranquilizaron.  
  
Andy: Disculpelas señor...  
  
Snape: YO NO LE DI PERMISO PARA QUE HABLE SEÑORITA!  
  
Andy: A MI NO ME GRITE QUE NO ESTOY SORDA! MIERDA CARAJO!  
  
Snape: ¬¬  
  
Andy: º  
  
Lupin: Ehhhh... buenos dias señoritas...  
  
Pau: Ahhhh....  
  
Lupin: (sonrojado) nosotros las trajimos aqui para...  
  
Pero el segundo hombre se vio interrumpido por la intromision de otro susodicho que no estaba ahi cuando las chicas llegaron.  
  
Sirius: ESTAN ESAS LOCAS AQUI!!!!????  
  
Remus: Si Sirius... estan aca...  
  
Sirius: Que bien... ahora van a ver... QUIEN HIZO ESTO!?  
  
Sirius Black estaba exaltado y en su mano traia un dibujo donde se lo veia a el teniendo sexo oral con Remus. Inmediatamente 6 chicas señalaron a B-ko al mismo tiempo.  
  
B-ko: Que buenas amigas tengo... ¬¬""""""  
  
Sirius (acercandose cuidadosamente a la chica, sin quitarle la mirada de encima hasta que solo centimetros separaban sus narices): Queres que te demuestre que TAN puto soy????  
  
B-ko: Ehhh... bueno!   
  
Sirius: O.o?  
  
Los demas: ¿¿¿¿O.o?????  
  
Sirius: Un mo..mo..momento! tendrias que gritar y decir que no!!!!  
  
B-ko: ¿Por que?, ¡Alta partuza tendriamos!  
  
B-ko codea a Sirius. Bell se enoja.  
  
Bell: Vos quedate con Snape! Sirius es MIO!  
  
Bell abraza a Sirius y lo separa de Barby.  
  
B-ko: Ok, Ok... no te enojes...  
  
Lucius: Se puede saber a que se debe esta discusion?, crei que ibamos a matarlas de una...  
  
Sole: Si!!!! masoquismo!!!!!  
  
Remus: No Malfoy, solo queremos que rompan todas esas historias donde somos homosexuales  
  
Sirius: TROLOS REMUS, SOMOS TROLOS!!!  
  
Remus: ...si... bueno, y queriamos pedirles que dejen de hacerlas porque nos molesta y...  
  
Andy: Ay! Noo!!!, es arte, como sabra señor Lupin.  
  
Pau: Ahhhh....  
  
Remus (mas sonrojado aun): Bueno pero...  
  
En ese momento se comenzaron a oir nuevamente gritos. Pero ahora no solo eran femeninos:  
  
Snape: SACA LA MANO DE AHI!!!!!  
  
B-ko: Ohhh, vamos! No me va a decir que esta muerto del cuello para abajo!  
  
Snape: QUE LE IMPORTA!!!  
  
B-ko: Vamossss... profesor... hace cuanto no tiene un revolcon?  
  
Angie: Barbyyyyyyyy!!!! .  
  
B-ko: Angie, despues te lo presto!  
  
Snape: Qu...que!...  
  
Mientras Snape trataba de zafarse de Barby (quien aprovechaba y mandaba mano por todas partes) Sirius exclamo:  
  
Sirius: Snape, no te entiendo... tenes flor de mina encima tuyo y no haces nada??? Me parece que vos si sos...  
  
Snape: POR QUE NO CERRAS EL CO IMBECIL!!!  
  
Bell: Mina no... G-A-T-O  
  
Remus: Gato?  
  
Pau: Si, y encima tiene cascabel  
  
Tilinnnn Tilinnn  
  
Lucius: Oh basta! Quiero ya mi venganza! Las voy a matar una por una con las maldiciones mas dolorosas por escribir esas mentiras sobre mi virilidad!  
  
Silvina se acerca a Lucius mientras este se esta quejando y lo toma por la cintura.  
  
Silvina: Ohh... yo puedo compensar todos los daños...  
  
Lucius: Ehheemmm... bueno... si insistis...  
  
Remus: Malfoy, eres casado!  
  
Silvina: Yo no soy celosa.  
  
Remus: O.o  
  
Lucius: Y yo tampoco!  
  
Remus: O.o'  
  
Dicho esto la pareja desaparecio.  
  
Snape seguia tratando de huir de Barby, pero esta lo habia atado con unas sogas que Sole le presto (por algo le dicen "Lady Torture")  
  
Snape: Auchilioooooooo!!! ;;  
  
Sole: Cuantos hombres quisieran estar en su lugar!!!  
  
Snape: bien por ellos! Sueltenmeeeeee!!!!!  
  
B-ko: Ohh! Esta bien!  
  
B-ko solto a Snape y este se separo de ella con repulsion.  
  
Sirius noto que aun tenia a Bell aferrada de su cintura. La miro y esta le sonrio.  
  
Sirius: Te importaria?, dijo tratando de zafarse pero Bell se aferro aun mas.  
  
Bell: Nop.  
  
Sirius: Es ahora cuando me SOLTAS...  
  
Bell: En serio?  
  
Andy: Eh... donde esta Pau???  
  
Todos: Huuummm?  
  
Sirius: Y Moony???  
  
Entonces todos enfocan su atencion a un arbusto que se movia intensamente  
  
Arbusto: Ooohhhh!!!! Ahhh!!!!!! Siii!!!!  
  
Todos:   
  
Arbusto: SIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos:   
  
Arbusto: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!................ QUIERO TRUCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: xD  
  
El grupete se acerca a donde salian los gritos y encuentran a Pau jugando al truco junto con Remus.  
  
Remus: Quiero!  
  
Pau: Quiero re truco!  
  
Remus: Quiero!  
  
Pau: QUIERO VALE CUATRO!!!!!  
  
Remus: QUIERO!!!!!  
  
Entonces Pau hace una super maniobra al estilo "matrix" y en una posicion media extraña muestra su "As de espadas".  
  
Remus: Nooo!!!!!! ;;  
  
Pau: Jijijiji   
  
Remus: Pero un full servida no vale mas????  
  
Pau: Estamos jugando TRUCO, no generala... --'  
  
Ramus: Con razon iba perdiendo... --'  
  
Bell: Que bien Pau!!!! Que ganaste????  
  
Pau: Su ropa interior o  
  
B-ko: Esa es mi polla!   
  
Bell, Snape, Angie, Sole, Sirius y Andy: Que asco...  
  
Remus mira a su alrededor y dice:  
  
Remus: te importaria si te la doy en otro momento?  
  
Pau: Nop   
  
Remus: Que bien!   
  
Sirius: Acaso soy yo o Remus estaba apostando???  
  
Remus: bueno, todos somos humanos... º  
  
Sirius: --'  
  
Sole: Siguen enojados?  
  
Snape: Si!, porque son unas locas! Porque estamos cansados de que nos retraten como gays y porque... QUIEN PUSO SU MANO EN MI TRASERO!!!????  
  
Todos quedaron callados.  
  
B-ko: UUppsss, creo que esa fui yo...  
  
Angie: Ah no! basta! - se acerca a donde estan Snape y B-ko y se pone en el medio - Asi va a estar mas seguro...  
  
Snape: Gracias... ¬¬'  
  
Andy: Yo no estaria tan agradecida si fuera usted...  
  
Snape: TT'  
  
Remus: U.U'  
  
Sirius: Pobrecitas... deben estar re necesitadas... para desearlo a Snape! ¬¬'  
  
Snape: Porque no me chupas la pa... ¬¬''''''''''''''''  
  
Andy: Siiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angie y B-ko: Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
De repente un flash de luz interrumpe la escena y unos palos salen del suelo. Varios sujetos estaban vestidos de payasos y empezaron a bailar. La sala se transforma en una disco y una musica de no se donde empeza a sonar:  
  
Musica: Everybody get now!  
  
(la de los simpons cuando homero quiere enseñarle a Bart una fabrica de hombres machos y van a la metalera de los trolos! muajajajajajaja)  
  
Remus: Y esa musica??? O.o???  
  
Y en eso ven a Pau con la varita de Remus muy orgullosa de si.  
  
Remus: ya me parecia raro que hayas dicho que si tan facilmente... '  
  
Sole: Fiestaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Dicho esto se puso a bailar como Jonny Bravo. Andy la imito.  
  
Bell: Queremos show de stripers!!!!!  
  
Y a continuacion comenzo a tironear de la remera de Sirius tratando de desnudarlo.  
  
Sirius: HEEEEYYYYYYYY!!!!!  
  
Bell: Vamos!!!! A divertirse!!! Buuu!!!!  
  
Sirius: No! wait!!!! Saca la mano de ahi!!!!  
  
Bell: Pero que pedazo de talento señor Black!  
  
Sirius: uh... gracias... si, estoy re orgulloso de chibi-padfoot!   
  
Bell: Y quien no...  
  
A todo esto B-ko se aproximo a Angie y le susurro algo en el oido. Angie puso cara de pervertida, hentai, sukebe, y ambas agarron a Snape - que estaba desprevenido mirando a los payasos bailar sexymente en los palos - y lo arrastraron hasta un cuarto.  
  
Remus: Señorita Paulaaaa!!!!  
  
Andy estaba bailando con los payasos mientras trataba de convencerlos para que tranzaran entre si y recrearan una linda "escena yaoi".  
  
En ese momento llegan Silvina y Lucius de su "compensacion por daños causados".  
  
Silvina: de que nos perdimos???  
  
Remus: esto es un quilombo barbaro!!!  
  
Lucius: donde esta Snape???  
  
Sirius (medio ocupado por los besos de Bell): Es verdad, donde esta Snivellus???  
  
Todos enfocan su atencion a una puerta al final de la sala/discoteca. De ella emerge un Snape despeinado y semi desnudo.  
  
Snape: Creo... que ya... las perdone...  
  
Dicho esto dos pares de manos lo arrastraron de nuevo al interior.  
  
Todos los demas: O.o  
  
Silvina: ESAS GATAS SE ESTAN DIVIRTIENDO SI MI!!!!!!  
  
Como una furia se interno tambien en la habitacion.  
  
Lucius: Silvina... ;;  
  
Andy: las relacion fue linda mientras duro... (dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro de Lucius)  
  
Lucius: Snifff  
  
Sirius: Uh Loco! No puede ser que Snivellus tenga la mejor accion aca!. Hace quince años que no se me agarrota la toronja!  
  
Sirius agarra a Bell de la muñeca.  
  
Sirius: sos virgen?  
  
Bell: Sipi  
  
Sirius: Bueno... podemos arreglar eso!   
  
Ambos desaparecieron del lugar dejando a los demas presentes algo atonitos.  
  
Remus: Bueno...  
  
Andy: Creo que le falta a usted señor Lupin   
  
Remus: A mi? O.o  
  
Pau: Hola!  
  
Remus: Ahahahahahahahaha  
  
Pau: Moony-moon... me debes tus boxers... .  
  
Pau agarro a Remus del cuello de su tunica, lo tumbo en el suelo y comenzo a besarlo mientras le desabrochaba boton por boton.  
  
Lucius: Somos los unicos tarados que quedamos en nada????  
  
Andy: Yo no. Ya convenci a tres payasos para que me animen la fiestita. Sayounara!!!  
  
Andy se marcha a donde estan los payasos.  
  
Sole se acerca a Lucius.  
  
Sole: Le gustan las botas de cuero y los latigos, Señor Malfoy???  
  
Lucius: Si son negras...  
  
Ellos tambien desaparecen del lugar...  
  
Fin   
  
Andy: Un Momento!!!!! No se vayan!!!!  
  
[Publico]: O.o  
  
Andy: Este fue un fic de bajo presupuesto y no tuvo musical????  
  
Todos: Ohhhhhh....  
  
Se cierra el telon. Las luces se apagan. En el centro se ilumina y se ve a Andy con una galera y baston.  
  
Sirius: Van a bailar Lady Marmalade???  
  
Del fondo se oye una exclamacion.  
  
B-ko: Siii!!!!!!!  
  
Andy: No! ¬¬  
  
Sirius: Buuuuu!!!!! ¬¬"  
  
Andy: ¬¬ """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Andy again: Bueno, he aqui las razones por las cuales es bueno escribir fics yaois...  
  
Dicho esto las luces iluminan el lugar, el telon se abre y...  
  
Andy: Slashcular, Slashcular  
  
Bell: No words in the vernacular  
(ninguna palabra)  
  
Pau: Can describe those great fics  
(puede describir aquellos fabulosos fics)  
  
Bell: You'll be dumb with wonderment  
(se quedaran tontos de tal maravilla)  
  
Pau: And in returnurs you'll have good sex!  
(y de regreso tendran buen sexo!)  
  
Bell: You must agree, that's excellent  
(deben aceptar, es exelente!)  
  
Pau: And on top of your heat...  
(y en la maxima calentura...)  
  
Bell: You'll be involved in a cool orgy!  
(estaran involugrados en una buenisima orgia!)  
  
Todas: So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer! (tan apasionante, la audiencia saltara y gritara!)  
  
So delighting, it will run for 50 years! (tan delicioso, que correra por 50 años!)  
  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
  
So delighting, it will run for 50 years!  
  
Silvina: Nice guys! Sexy ones!  
(chicos lindos! y sexys!)  
  
B-ko: Werewolves! And convicts men!  
(hombres lobo y convictos!)  
  
Pau: Rich! and fashined boys!  
(ricos y modernos jovenes!)  
  
Bell: Exotic love! Fire, hot!  
(amor exotico!, Fuego y calor!)  
  
Angie: Muscle Men! and chocolate!  
(hombres musculosos! y chocolate!)  
  
Silvina: Intrigue, danger, and romance!!!!!!!  
(intriga, peligro y romance!!!!!)  
  
Sole: Leather wipes, and also chains!,  
(latigos de cuero, y tambien cadenas!)  
  
Andy: Powered with sensuality!  
(funcionando con sensualidad!)  
  
Todas:  
  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
  
So delighting, it will run for 50 years!  
  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
  
So delighting, it will run for 50 years!  
  
Angie: Slashcular, slashcular  
  
Silvina: No words in the vernacular  
  
Angie: Can describe those cool fics  
  
Silvina: You'll be dumb with wonderment  
  
Andy: The hills are alive, with the sound of... sex! [Toink!]  
(las colinas estas vivas con el sonido de... sexo!)  
  
Todas:  
  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
  
So delighting, it will run for 50 years!  
  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
  
So delighting, it will run for 50 years!  
  
Snape: Si, pero sigue sin gustarnos!  
  
Andy: ¬¬"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Pau: The two boys are so inloved...  
(los dos chicos estan tan enamorados)  
  
Bell: That anyone can't make them apart...  
(que nadie podra hacerlos separarse)  
  
Sole: So in the end they confese their love...  
(entonces al final, confiesan su amor)  
  
B-ko: And they have such a amusing hook u...  
(y tienen tan divertida curt...) Todas: HEYYY!!!!!!  
  
Sirius (mirando a Remus y susurrandole al oido e imitando la melodia): It's a little bit funny, This feeling inside...  
(Es un poco gracioso, este sentimiento que tengo adentro...)  
  
Remus se sonroja  
  
Todas:  
  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
  
So delighting, it will run for 50 years--!  
  
Sole: After having a secret seen,  
(despues de haberse visto secretamente)  
  
Andy: They need completly their company...  
(necesitan completamente su compania)  
  
Pau: People look at them in a weir way,  
(la gete los mira de forma extraña)  
  
Angie: But they don't hells care!  
(pero a ellos no les importa un carajo!)  
  
Lucius: Pero siempre soy el malvado! No es justo! ;;  
  
Snape: Oh Malfoy, nadie puede superarte en eso!  
  
Lucius: Jejejejejeje ¬¬  
  
Todas:  
  
So exciting, we'll make you laugh (tan excitante, los haremos reir)  
  
we'll make you cry! (los haremos llorar)  
  
So delighting --! (tan delicioso --!)  
  
Remus: No esta permitido que alguno de los amantes muera al final?  
  
Todas: --''  
  
Todas:  
  
So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer!  
  
So delighting it will run for 50 years...!  
  
Las chicas comienzan a correr, se ponen en pose y terminan al puro estilo "Fame!" saludando y cayendo confeti del techo.  
  
Los hombres: O.o  
  
Ahora Si!  
  
FIN! 


End file.
